Simultaneously running long term evolution (LTE) transceivers in Carrier Aggregation (CA) mode may place two receivers in different chips, which provides isolation between the independently running digitally controlled oscillators and local oscillators. This may lead to high cost, high printed circuit board area, a limitation in the number of supported frequency band combinations, a difficult implementation of non-contiguous intra-band CA, and an increase in volume of the final product, for example. On the other hand, the placement of several oscillators on the same chip may cause large cross-talk.